Songfics for The Year
by NikiChaanWuvsChuu
Summary: Songfics for Kutau,amuto,rimahiko,and kaiya. may suck because im a beginner! You have been warned! Rimahiko is chapter 2! this songfic only lasts the year! 2011 this songfic will end!
1. Kutau

**Niki-chan: MERRY (late) CHRISTMAS and new years!!!!!!! now get in line people!**

**Kuukai: i go first!**

**Niki-chan:you get..................... A KUTAU song fic!!!**

**kuukai:YAY!!! i feel so special!!**

**Utau: what about me???**

**Niki-chan: you get........*grabs kuukai by the ear* THIS!!!**

**Utau: fine....*grabs Kuukai by the ear* lets go we're going shopping...**

**Kuukai: will you buy me something?**

**Utau: sure as long as you carry all my bags!**

**Niki-chan: well they're going sooo ummmm well everyone i want you guys to vote for your favorite couple that come next in the story!! couples are:**

**AMUTO- AMU&IKUTO**

**RIMAHIKO- RIMA&NAGIHIKO**

**KAIYA- KAIRI&YAYA**

**VOTE VOTE VOTE!!**

**Deane: now our nominees**

**Ikuto:please vote for amuto and you will get to play with YORU!!!!**

**yoru: NYA!!!! *shocked expression***

**amu: im going shopping with Utau**

**Rima: me too...........**

***Amu&Rima catch up with Utau at the mall***

**Nagihiko:PLEASE VOTE FOR RIMAHIKO!!!!!!! ill appreciate you readers if you vote for us.*whispers to the readers* ill be Nadeshiko for the week and hang out with amu and Rima.**

**Niki-chan: now kairi and yaya!**

**Yaya: PWEASE VOTE FOR YAYA-CHI AND KAIRI!!!!! AND I WILL MAKE YOU FAMOUS!!!!**

**kairi: ummmmm as she said....**

**Niki-chan: well thats it *reads notecard* now a disclaimer from our Ikuto-kun**

**Ikuto: *reads notecard* Niki-chan does not own shugo chara, shugo chara doki, shugo chara dokki doki,or ****shugo chara party.**

**Terrie:*reads note card* now please enjoy the first chapter of this song fic****.**

**Yaya: WHATS WITH ALL THE NOTE CARDS???!!**

**everyone except yaya and kairi: *stares at Kairi***

**Kairi: i like being organized**

**Niki-Chan: this is why i dont like smart butts in my story but kairi make yaya-chi happy...... the song is I Think We're Alone Now by THE CLICK 5  
**

**

* * *

**

**Kuukai's P.O.V**

_Children behave  
That's what they say when we're together_

Me and Utau were walking at the park looking for a good spot to play soccer. as we were walking children were playing and laughing happily. i heard the children's moms whisper to each other "when they pass by my kids always behave, it's so weird."

_And watch how you play  
They don't understand and so we're_

when we saw a good spot the children were all watching secretly watching us play soccer, surprised at how the idol was good at soccer. And as the sun was setting and it was time to go, Utau grabbed my hand and held it tightly.  
_  
Runnin' just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say_

We ran as fast as we could and Utau led me to a grassy hill still holding my hand. I didn't know what she was doing but it was getting late. When we we're at the top, Utau put her arms around me into a hug and we tumbled to the ground and rolled down the hill. we were at the bottom of the hill and Utau said to me......  
_  
I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
_

"i think we're alone now.....," Utau said and she kissed me on the lips.... no one was around....

_I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts  
is the only sound  
_

"we are alone now..." i thought as we were still kissing. the sound was our hearts beating rapidly from the running.

_Look at the way __We gotta hide what we're doing  
what would they say  
they don't understand and so we're  
_

Utau's mom and dad doesn't like me that much thinking i'm not normal because im always carefree and stuff, but to me and Utau we're perfect for each other. So we gotta always hide from them if we wanted to be alone. I didn't mind.....just as long as i have my Utau. Utau's parents don't understand why Utau fell for me. but then Utau got up and so did i. she held my hand again.

_  
Runnin' just as fast as we can  
Holdin' on to one another's hand  
Tryin' to get away into the night  
And then you put your arms around me  
And we tumble to the ground  
And then you say  
_

We started running just as as we could again.................I still didn't know why Utau wanted to run so much. She held my hand tighter

_  
I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts  
is the only sound_

It was night now, no one was outside there toasty house. our hearts were beating faster.

_I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts  
is the only sound_

she finally caught her breath and looked at me. we could hear our hearts beating. nothing was making a sound but our hearts.

_I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around  
I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound_

we were alone. we sat on a bench and Utau leaned forward and kissed me. i kissed back.

_I think we're alone now  
I think we're alone now_

_I think we're alone now  
There doesn't seem to be anyone around_  
_I think we're alone now  
The beating of our hearts is the only sound _

since that night. we continued to go out together. but the most soothing beat i ever heared was Our heart beats in harmony.

* * *

**Niki-chan:hmm idk i think i could do better in amuto or rimahiko**

**Nagihiko:yay please be rimahiko next!!**

**Ikuto:no amuto!!**

**Yaya:no kaiya!**

**Utau: then please vote!! R&R**

**Niki-chan:i dont think i did well.....  
**


	2. Rimahiko

**Niki-chan:welcome back!!!**

**Kuukai:Whats the pairing?**

**Niki-chan:It is Rimahiko!!**

**Ikuto:WHAT!! THEY VOTED FOR RIMAHIKO???**

**Nagihiko:Arigatou Gozaimasu!!!!!**

**Rima: really....what do u guys like about rimahiko?**

**Niki-chan: personally my fave is that you have a love hate relationship....**

**Yaya:*puffs cheek* i cant believe you people didnt vote for Kaiya!!!!**

**Amu:Yaya dont blame them they just really like rimahiko!**

**Utau:Pshh...they also like Amuto....**

**Amu: i-i what ever....**

**Niki-chan:Anyways kairi disclaimer!!**

**Kairi:Niki-chan does not own anything....**

**Niki-chan: now the song is Can I Have This Dance by Vanessa hudgens and Zac Efron..

* * *

**

I was on the roof of the school building with Rima-chan. "Nagihiko....," Rima said blushing. I smiled. i just love her blushes when she's with me.

"yes Rima-chan?" I said looking at her. "please teach me how to Waltz...," she said blushing a scarlet red. i was happy that she asked me to teach her how to Waltz. I stood up. "May I have this dance?"

_Take my hand, I'll take the lead  
And every turn will be safe with me  
Don't be afraid, afraid to fall  
You know I'll catch you threw it all  
_

I let out my hand for Rima to take and she took it. And of course i took the lead. She was like a professional. I twirled her. She was not afraid that she would fall because she knew that i would catch her.  
_  
And you can't keep us apart (even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)  
'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are_

nothing can keep us apart from this moment right now. My love for Rima-chan is very strong. Even if she had to leave japan,even though that i will be sad, i will love her where ever she was.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

Catching lightning is a one in a million chance. Finding Rima was like catching lightning. My feelings for Rima-chan are very strong. These feelings are a one in a million chance. Every step we took, Rima- chan was getting better and better. When i first met Amu, i had a crush on her. But this dance i was having with Rima-chan made me realize that i don't like Amu. I love Rima-chan.

_Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide  
'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop  
Let it rain, let it pour  
What we have is worth fighting for  
You know I believe, that we were meant to be_

No mountain was high enough nor ocean too wide to break me and Rima-chan from our graceful dance. it was starting to rain. Even though it was pouring rain Rima and i didn't stop dancing. If Rima doesn't have the same feelings as i do. I'll wait for her, because my feelings for Rima-chan is worth fighting for. i truly believe that Rima and i are meant to be.

_It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you (like you)  
It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)  
And with every step together, we just keep on getting better  
So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)  
Can I have this dance_

I twirled her around once more. Her expression was priceless. A graceful expression. i just knew she was having fun, even though in the pouring rain. I am glad that i met Rima. It is a one in a million chance you would be feeling this way to a girl. Every dance step we took, every twirl that she did was getting absolutely perfect. I am glad that Rima had asked to dance.

_Can I have this dance  
Can I have this dance _

At the last twirl, Rima was staring at my eyes. we stopped dancing and we smiled. "Thank you Nagihiko," Rima said still looking at me with a smile then kissed me on my lips. A quick peck was what i got, but that was fine with me. "See you later Nagi, maybe next time you will teach me how to play basketball," she said winking and ran to the girls locker room to change her clothes. I smiled. "RIMA!" i yelled and grabbed her arm."huh?" she said looking at me.

"I love you,"

* * *

**Amu: B-Beautiful....*cries***

**Utau: That was r-romantic!!*wipes tears away with Kuukai's handkerchief***

**Yaya:*blows nose on a tissue* waaah!!! that was awesome!!!**

**Kairi: please vote for kaiya in the next chapter....**

**Ikuto:pssh...Amuto is next**

**Niki-chan:PLease R&R!!!!**

**Kuukai: oh yea readers if you have a song you would like to make a songfic out of your favorite couple just pm Niki-chan.**

**Songname:**

**Couple:**

**thats what you write**

**couples of course are Kutau, Amuto, Rimahiko, and Kaiya.!  
**


	3. Kaiya

**Niki-chan: omg!!! another chapter!!! next chapter will be amuto....i would like to thank everyone who reviewed!!!  
**

**Amu:so...**

**Utau:that....**

**Kuukai:means....**

**Ikuto:!!!!! WHY!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Yaya:Ikuto-kun ummmm i guess me and kairi are a better couple than youuuuuuuu!!!**

**Kairi:Indeed....**

**Ikuto: your just jealous that amuto is popular!!!!!! and your couple is last favorite .....  
**

**Niki-chan: quiet cat boy!! Rimahiko is better than amuto....(no offence amuto fanzz!!!)  
**

**Amu:wow....**

**Ikuto: could there be any adjustments?? *grabs Niki-chan's waist***

**Niki-chan: ~wow ikuto-kunnnnnn~**

**Ikuto:*smirks***

**Niki-chan: *slaps* no way...**

**Ikuto:owwww!! i thought you were a fangirl like other girls??**

**Niki-chan: im only a fangirl for kutau thank you very much!**

**Amu: so kutau is at the top of you favorite couples?**

**Niki-chan: yes...second is rimahiko...**

**Utau:wow.....**

**Kuukai:*laughs* hahahaha!!!! amuto is third!!!**

**Ikuto:*pouts***

**Niki-chan: ikuto *hugs* im very so-**

**Nadeshiko: hello everyone...**

**Niki-chan,amu,and yaya: NADESHIKO!!!!!!!**

**Niki-chan:*pushes ikuto away very hard***

**Nadeshiko: *sweatdropps* heh heh.....hello everyone......ummm Amu,Rima.....may we hang out for the week?**

**Amu: yes yes!!**

**Rima:okay......Where's Nagihiko? *smirk*  
**

**Nadeshiko:*froze* ummmmm oh yes! he is in china for the week!  
**

**Amu:why....?**

**Nadeshiko: ill tell you guys on the way to the mall lets go!**

**Yaya: yaya doesnt come.............**

**Niki-chan: you know they already left right yaya....**

**Yaya: YAYA-CHI IS TALKING TO HERSELF!!**

**Kuukai:thats unhealthy.....**

**Utau: Niki-chan does not own anything!**

**Kairi: Ikuto is unconscious....from falling hard on the ground.....  
**

**Niki-chan: who cares......onward with the story....this song is "At the Beginning" by: Richard Marx and Donna Lewis.  
**

**

* * *

**

I was with Ace at the ice cream store buying ice cream for her. I started liking her since Joker started going out with Tsukiyomi Ikuto. "thanks Kairi-koi!!!"Yaya said licking her ice cream with joy. oh yes....did i mention we were dating....

_We were strangers starting out on our journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

I remember when Yaya said to me she liked Former Jack(Kuukai), but she was heartbroken as well when Kuukai started dating Hoshina. We never dreamed of what we'd have to go through just to understand love. I thought i was at the very bottom of love never to go back to the beginning, but suddenly im standing at the beginning right next to Yaya.

_No one told me I was going to find you  
Unexpected what you did to my heart  
When I lost hope you were there to remind me  
This is the start_

No one ever told me i was going to meet someone like you, an energetic older woman. It was unexpected that i could get over my first love after just seeing you smile and cheering me up. When I almost lost hope in finding someone who would love me. You always reminded me that they're other girls in the world not just Joker. This was the start of our relationship.

_And Life is a road and I want to keep going  
Love is a river I want to keep flowing  
Life is a road now and forever  
A Wonderful journey_

I wanna keep living with you Ace I want to be in love with you forever. I always wish that we will live forever. I know that can't come true but as long as i'm with you by your side always it will be a wonderful journey.

_I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

I'll be there if the world stops turning and I'll be there when storms are through. I just wanna be standing right next too you thinking only about the happy times.

_We were strangers on a crazy adventure  
Never dreaming how our dreams would come true  
Now here we stand unafraid of the future  
At the beginning with you_

We were not experts at the dating part of the relationship never knowing it was like a crazy adventure. She never dreamed that we would be together. My dream is to become a samurai and second is too marry Yuiki Yaya. We stand unafraid of the future, just enjoying the present time. Sometimes i talk about the beginning of you and I.

_I knew there was somebody somewhere  
Like me alone in the dark  
I know that my dream will live on  
I've been waiting so long  
Nothing's gonna tear us apart_

I just knew there would be someone for me, but i just did not open my eyes enough. I know that my dream will live on and nothing will ever tear us apart.

_In the end I wanna be standing at the beginning with you_

"Kairi-koi?"

"yes Yaya?"

"I always wanna be standing right at the beginning with you," she said smiling licking her ice cream happily.

"me too," and i gave her a peck on the cheek.

* * *

**Niki-chan: hmmm.....i think i need more practice on kaiya......**

**Yaya: i thought that was great!!!**

**Niki-chan: Thanks yaya**

**Kairi: Ikuto is still unconscious...**

**Niki-chan: have you ever tried saying this....IKUTO AMU'S BACK!!**

**Ikuto: wha..?**

**Yaya: He's alive!!**

******NIki-chan: anyways since everyones gone come join us in the next chapter when we find out what happened to Nadeshiko and Rima!!**

******Ikuto: review so you get to read Amuto!!!**


End file.
